bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto
Eye color His page has the eye color listed as brown but cover of vol 45 they look red. Also a while back his page did have them listed as red, so apparently there has been mistake somewhere. Naruto 45 (talk) 03:16, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :Hm, looks like you're right. I've fixed it, thanks for pointing it out.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Bankai Genryusai Please revert Genryusai page to my version as I can back it up with facts regarding the abilities of his Bankai form in Bleach Brave Souls. Bbs master (talk) 14:50, August 7, 2019 (UTC)Bbs masterBbs master (talk) 14:50, August 7, 2019 (UTC) :Feel free to back it up. The game developer has clearly stated this Thousands Year Blood War Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is only (East/South version). Nothing more needs to be added. BBSBankai (talk) 19:29, August 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Just going to say this, if you guys want to message each other please do so on your own talk pages. It gets confusing when I get a "Hell Butterfly" and its for someone else. Right both of you have claimed to have proof can both show this proof please?? Stating things to be true is not enough for this wiki, we cite things. Thanks. SunXia, here is the screenshot of game developer description of Bankai Yamamoto. Thousand Year Blood War East/South version. No where in there does it say North. BBSBankai (talk) 22:14, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Sunxia, yes the game clearly says South/West Version but if you play him and use his 3rd strong attack you'll see North even if doesn't say the name Tenchi Kaijin. And you will also see west in his special attack. Again, what I presented is 100% fact that is the accurate description in the game by the game developer themselves. What you have presented is just your own personal interpretation which isn’t 100% fact and your own opinion is not something everyone in the BBS community agree on. BBSBankai (talk) 18:30, August 8, 2019 (UTC) :I have recorded and uploaded a video to the other teams and the third strong attack does strongly resemble the attack being referenced. But its also not stated to be. I wonder if can get another member of the team to agree with me, maybe if we say it strongly resembles it?? I mean I think it IS the North ability but we do work with references. So wondering what to do. Also, try not to be confrontational with each other, what matters is the Wiki. We can all disagree politely. Just to add what SunXia said. The in game audio does not support or mention that attack being Tenchi Kaijin. For all interpretation, it could just be a Kyokujitsujin slash (where he does reference in audio for his other attack, to support the developer description being East/South version only). BBSBankai (talk) 19:13, August 8, 2019 (UTC) The attack can be performed by saying the name or without saying the name. Other characters in the game are doing it. Court Guard Squad Bankai Renji, for example, does Hikotsu Taiho in his first strong attack without saying it. Second, Kyokujitsujin was never shown in the manga to have that wide range, only the north ability. Another thing, why do you need to delete the pictures I uploaded showing the west ability being depicted in the game?--Bbs master (talk) 19:19, August 8, 2019 (UTC) I'm in favor of listing it as a weaker unnamed form of the North ability, as in the manga that was the only ranged slash attack he used while in Bankai (as otherwise all the power was confined to the tip of the sword).--Xilinoc (talk) 22:04, August 8, 2019 (UTC) SunXia, I will leave the decision to you and the rest of the moderators what to do with this info. I’m not going to sit and and be attack, and rudely accused by Bbs master when I didn’t even touch or edit his picture. No constructive discussion will conclude with this tone. The point of having a Wiki is to have accurate information that has references and sources. Not just someone’s interpretation and what-ifs. Thanks again for all the hard work on the wiki and have a good day. + BBSBankai (talk) 23:02, August 8, 2019 (UTC) This is not my own interpretation and what-ifs. These are facts. I play the game. I read the manga. You need to accept the fact that he uses north and west abilities despite being labeled South/East version. North is a RANGED attack. Something that the East can't do. The West is CLEARLY VISIBLE in the special move. I don't know why it's hard to accept that he uses North and West despite his label. Are the pictures not enough to prove that he uses them in the game? Thanks Xilinoc for your support. SunXia, I hope that you revert this Genryusai page to my version as soon as possible as I already proved my point with these evidences and to put an end to this argument. Thanks and more power. --Bbs master (talk) 10:37, August 9, 2019 (UTC)